And love story with no ending
by NinjaGreen13
Summary: Both of them were powerful, rich, glamorous, enviable, and had egos the size of the Empire State building. No one ever considered them being together but some how fate always wins out. And stabs you in the back. For Hostage2's weird couples contest.


**This is my first contest so I hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own 39 clues**

****

Both of them were powerful, rich, glamorous, enviable, and had egos the size of the Empire State building. No one ever considered them being together but some how fate always wins out.

And stabs you in the back.

****

When they first met Natalie was 4 and Jonah was 7. It was at a Formal black tie event in London for Cahills only. Natalie wore a Purple Prada dress with matching shoes and purse. She was so proud of that dress and ready to show it off when a loud noise started rapping and singing. All the adults left her to go admire Jonah who just managed to steal Natalie's spot light. After he was done Natalie tried to show everyone her new dress but they were to busy discussing Jonah's performance. Angrily she decided go confront him.

"You stole my spot light everyone was admiring my dress!"

"Oh, did I? I thought everyone was talking about how rags have been out of style since of 18th century!"

"Excuse your attitude but I am Natalie Kabra and I do not associate with peasants!"

And with that she left in a huff.

Girls, Jonah thought.

****

Every single time they met after that it was just one attempt to out do one another. It wasn't until after the clue hunt when the Cahills were all in Paris on New years eve was when they had their first civilized conversation. The moon was bright and everyone was having a great time and Natalie walked over to Jonah who was DJing and singing along to the music. She couldn't help but notice how much deeper and mature his voice had gotten.

"So you've had a successful career as far as I understand?"

"Yup, It's been great except for crazy fan girls trying to go on dates with me. You won't believe how many restraining orders I've had to file."

"Don't you have a girlfriend? That way they might not bug you so much."

"I guess I haven't found anyone."

"Well good luck with that."

And with that she left leaving Jonah to watching her face reflecting the moon light.

****

Years went by and after the hostages were released a party was held to celebrate their return. Once again Natalie wore a purple Prada dress with matching shoes and a purse. And Jonah was singing and rapping but this time she stood with the crowd listening. When he finished she walked outside and to the balcony gazing at the moon. Jonah walked out and saw a girl sitting their the moon light reflecting off of her. He realized it was Natalie and sat down beside her.

"So I'm guessing your glad to be out of their."

"Of course I am it was absolutely filthy, I only could wear jumpsuits, and all we could do was sit around and do nothing."

"Sure is nice out."

"Mmhm."

Natalie then rested her head on his shoulder and Jonah not knowing what to do wrapped his arm around her. They remained like this till Jonah got the courage to lean in and kiss her.

Eventually the party was over and Jonah asked her out. No one thought it would last but it did and everyone was waiting for them to get married Jonah even had the ring ready. They dated for for 6 years until Natalie was 19 and Jonah was 22 and that's when it fell apart.

****

It was late evening and after Jonah's show and Natalie was sitting out side the Stadium waiting to congratulate him when he saw Jonah walking off with some girl with brown hair and blue eyes holding hands and smiling she looked like that dancer Jonah was giving extra "lessons" to. Furious Natalie ran up to him.

"Jonah?"

"Um, listen it isn't what you think!"

"Wait, are you cheating on me?" said the brown haired girl.

"He's dating me!"

"Well um... Natalie, Melissa I uh..."

"Your such a player Jonah!" Melissa screamed as she stormed off.

"Natalie I'm so sorry-"

"I can't believe you! I trusted you and I-I loved you! And you betrayed me! I thought we had something but it turns out I was wrong!"

"Natalie wait-"

"Never EVER talk to me again!"

And with that she ran off crying leaving Jonah standing their.

"But I-I-I loved you..." Tears were swimming in Jonah's eyes as he said his last words to Natalie while staring at the ring box in his hands.

"What have I done?" he thought

****

Years went by Natalie married and later divorced. Jonah dated many girls but never found someone.

They never spoke again. Ever

Natalie died in a car accident after her friend was drunk driving while she was on her way to her son's wedding. Jonah went to the funeral but stayed near the back. After everyone left the cemetary he left an envelope on her grave along with the ring box which he still kept all those years.

Dear Natalie,

You and me were perfect. We had it all. And then I blew it.

I met Melissa and I just lost control. Both of you were right. I was a player and I betrayed you. I can't believe I did it. I was going to propose to you after that concert. But then we broke up and you said never to talk to you ever.

Years went by you had your own fashion line and you married Nicholas and divorced. My career became bigger then ever and still is but I have never found anyone. I never got to say sorry, see you, or speak to you. Your son was going to get married and they held up the wedding for 2 hours till they found out you died.

I know you'll never get this ring but the amethyst in the centre matched your purple dress the first night we met. I know real men don't cry but I am. I know you'll never forgive me but

I love you, Jonah

Some where way up in heaven Natalie turned her around and smiled.

****

**I hope it was good. Natalie and Jonah are my least favourite characters but I thought this was a cool pairing to try and a weird one.**

**Ninja**


End file.
